thekingdomofelementsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Kingdom of Elements Wiki
Welcome to the Kingdom! Welcome to the Kingdom! What District are you from? None? Well maybe you should come meet our king. His name is Black Fire. Ah, there's his queen as well. Her name is Dusk Sun. She is also our kingdom's healer. Ah, the map room. You seem to be in good spirits after meeting our king, as you should be, so I'll show you the Kingdom's map. Northmost is the Snowfall District. Many Black bears dwell here. Ah, next, the Fire District, where you dwell now. There are many black and brown bears here, and this is where our King's palace is located. The farthest East is the Rainfall District! Many brown bears make that their home. Next, the farthest West is the Cloud District. Almost all the white bears have a home here. Next, the Lightning District. Black and Brown Bears dwell here. Next, the Stone District. The Sloth bears find a home here. Next is the Southern-most district, the Thunder District. Sun Bears find a home here. You may find a home in any of these districts, and you will know you are safe. Well, this is the end of our tour, I bid you a good day. About the wiki This is a wiki where you can Roleplay 5 kinds of bears. The Polar Bear: They are fast, strong, and the largest of the bears. Reffered to as White Bears. The Grizzly Bear: They are Strong but slow. They are the second-largest bear, and are reffered to as Brown Bears. Most are guards. The Black Bear: '''They are fast, cunning, and clever. They are the fourth-largest bear and are reffered to as Black bears. They are usually nobles or scholars. '''The Sloth Bear: They are slow and strong, and are the third-largest of the bears. They like to hunt and fight at night, so they don't live with any other type of bear. The Sun Bear: They are the smallest of the bears and are quick and cunning. Most are mischevious, and they are not easily scared. Most eat berries. You may only Roleplay a type of bear in a district if it lives in that district. Look above for what bears live in what district. NOTE: ''Polar or White bears live in all districts except the Stone District. Alright, and the rule I cannot stress strongly enough, NO Pedobear. The next rule is NO swearing or cursing. Next is no controlling another person's roleplay. Next is to be courteous and kind. Next is that you have to ask the Healer of a district to join it. Here are the ranks. '''Healer:' The leader of a district, also heals wounded district members. Conducts promotion ceremonies from cub to Young Noble/Guard, or from Young Noble/Guard to Noble/Guard. Healer's Apprentice: Is learning how to heal district members and how to be a leader. Usually a healer's cub or a Very high-ranked Noble's cub. Nobles: Hunt for the district and mentor Young Nobles. Very high-ranked nobles, or Senior nobles, can order other Nobles around. Young Nobles: Are mentored by Nobles, learn how to hunt for the district. Guards: Fight for the district and mentor Young Guards. Very high-ranked guards, or Senior guards, can order other Guards around. Young Guards: Are mentored by Guards, learn how to fight for the district. Cubs: Bears under 7 moons of age. Are taken care of by Nobles and Guards. Royals King: '''Rules the kingdom, and teaches Princes how to someday rule. Makes decisions of war, peace, and how the kingdom shall act towards other actions. Queen: Rules by the King's side, and helps in descions. '''Princes: Are trained to be rulers somday by their father. The eldest always becomes king though, the younger ones become Nobles/Guards. '''Princesses: '''Cannot Rule. Are mentored by Very high-ranked Nobles. Latest activity Category:Browse